


Aphrodite Isn't Helping

by DellanPickle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellanPickle/pseuds/DellanPickle
Summary: After coming back from Calypso's island, Percy tries to tell Annabeth how he feels, only for them to have an argument and send Percy into someone else's arms for comfort. Full of romance and drama (just as the love goddess herself would like), Percy has to try his best not to be torn emotionally by the friends in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: This is my first PJO fic, but I've been really excited to write this for a while now. After rereading the first series, I've been thinking about how things could've went in certain places. I really hope you guys like it. Also, I own none of these characters, those belong to Rick Riordan. Spoilers to the first series. Takes place after Percy comes back from Calypso's Island._**

As the makeshift boat made it to land, I had a lot of time to think. My brain was feeling all kinds of fried, mostly due to the torrent of emotions I was feeling at the time. Seeing Calypso so heartbroken made me feel horrible. Tyson and Grover were stuck in the Labyrinth. 

I knew I couldn't wallow in my sorrows, though. I mean, what would Annabeth say if she saw me like this? 

**********

A few hours later, I made it to the shore of camp. Strangely, everything seemed deserted. No one in the cabins, pavilion, arena, nowhere. 

After a minute of walking around, I saw smoke rising from the amphitheatre. Too early for a campfire, and something told me they weren't roasting marshmallows. I ran towards it.

Before I even got there, I heard Chiron making an announcement. When I realized what he was saying, I stopped in my tracks. 

"- assume he is dead," Chiron said. "After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors."

I came up on the back of the amphitheatre. Nobody noticed me. They were all looking forward, watching as Annabeth took a long green silk burial cloth, embroidered with a trident, and set it in the flames. They were burning my shroud. 

Annabeth turned to face the audience. She looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but she managed to say, "He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He . . ." Then she saw me. Her face went blood red. "He's right there!"

Heads turned. People gasped.

Some of my friends got up to see me, all happy I'd returned alive. Even Clarisse shot me a glare, which warmed into a smile, like she was telling me she'll be the one to put me down, not some volcano. 

"Well," Chiron sighed with obvious relief. "I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Annabeth interrupted, shoving aside the other campers. I thought she was going to punch me, but instead hugged me so fiercely she nearly broke my ribs. The other campers fell silent. 

I reciprocated the hug, and it was the one thing that made me crack. I felt tears run down my face as I gripped Annabeth closer. I could tell she was slightly embarrassed, but I still held on. I never wanted to let go. Eventually, she pushed off of me, and I wiped my face. We were both blushing hard, and I could hear a squeal or two from the Aphrodite table. 

"I- we thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain!"

"I'm sorry," I said. "I got lost."

"LOST?" she yelled. "Two weeks, Percy? Where in the world-"

"Annabeth," Chiron interrupted. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? The rest of you, back to your normal activities!" 

Without waiting for us to protest, he picked us both up as easily as if we were kittens, slung us both onto his back, and galloped off toward the Big House.

**********

"By your demeanor," Chiron said while pouring me and Annabeth Diet Coke from Mr. D's private stash. " I'd wager you arrived at Ogygia."

I remained silent, trying not to remember the memories. Annabeth had made sure to sit very close to me, almost protectively, like she was going to make sure I stayed put. I didn't mind at all. I enjoyed her warmth, and the way her hair smelled of strawberries. 

I guess he took my silence as a yes. He gave me an understanding nod. 

"What's Ogygia?" 

I wished she hadn't said anything. I tensed up, shooting pleading looks at Chiron, but he continued to explain about Calypso and her island. 

Annabeth turned to me, looking at me with an expression I couldn't read; an amalgamation of curiosity and uneasiness. "Did she offer you to stay with her?"

"I . . ." For some reason, I couldn't find the words to say. "Yeah." Her expression hardened. Again, her face gave nothing away. Well, not anything I could make out. 

The thing is, I almost wanted to stay there. Away from the prophecy, away from monsters, away from all the madness that usually was shoved down my throat all the time. I knew I couldn't tell Annabeth that, though. 

"Remember when Hera said I had the answer all along?" I said, desperate to change the subject. "I think I finally know what she meant."

**********

After we left the Big House, I was tempted to just go to my cabin and sleep. It had been a long day. I decided it'd be better to stay with Annabeth for a bit. I feel like I needed to be with her, after being "dead" for two weeks. 

I called after her. Thankfully, she followed me to the shore, where I'd snuck some more Diet Coke for us. 

Before I could even start talking, she gave me another big hug, this time more warm, affectionate almost. I returned it. 

"What do you need?" She asked, opening her soda, taking small sips. I had laid out a sheet that you'd see in a park. The sun was setting, the lavender pinkish color tinting at the sky as the sun set. 

It was beautiful, sure, but my eyes were locked on Annabeth. She sat down, wearing her usual jeans and camp t-shirt. I've seen her like this a million times before, but now it was making me nervous, especially with what I wanted to call her over for. 

I sat down right beside her. I decided to stall for a little bit. I needed a second to build up my courage before I told her I liked her. 

"I just wanted to hang out." At least I wasn't lying. I truly wanted to hang out, especially after all that's happened. Both physically and emotionally.

While we sat and watched the sun melt into the horizon, I've realized I've been kinda selfish. Thinking about it, I haven't really been thinking about how Annabeth is feeling. This was her first quest, one that she's been wanting forever, and she thought that she'd lost her three closest friends had died on it because of her. 

"You're doing great at leading this quest," I said. It really just came out, but I wanted to make sure she wasn't blaming herself. 

Her expression hardened. When I thought I'd stepped into a bad spot, she turned to him with a smile.

"That means a lot," she responded. If I knew better, I would've said she was blushing. Before I could process that, though, her expression hardened again. She looked like she wanted to say more, but kept it to herself. 

Things got silent. Thankfully, it wasn't awkward. We just enjoyed each other's company while I internally gave myself a pep talk. The night was slipping in, and if I didn't do this now, the harpies were gonna eat us. 

"Hey, Annabeth?" 

She lifted her head off of my shoulder. I hadn't even realized we were kinda cuddling this whole time. It made me a bit more comfortable finishing. 

"On Calypso's island, I had a lot of time to think. You know, about the important things of my life." I looked over, and Annabeth was blushing. For some reason, her expression was again stone cold. It made me a little anxious, but I kept going. 

"And with the thing on Mount St. Helens, with the kiss, I realized how I feel about you." By now, I knew my face was priceless, so easy to see how nervous I was. If it were anybody else, I would have ran, but I felt safe with Annabeth. 

What she said next completely changed that. 

"You seem to want to have that mortal girl around a hell of a lot despite that, huh?" She spat accusingly. I couldn't believe my ears.

"What does she have to do with this?" I spat back, now angry. I had just told her, after years of wanting to, that I loved her, and she gets jealous of another friend of mine that just happens to be a chick? 

"You know full well what she has to do with this!" She replied, now yelling. "You memorized her number, you've never told me about her, and now you want her to lead MY quest?!" 

"I don't have to explain anything to you! I can have other friends! And you know that we need her to navigate the Labyrinth!" I shouted back. I knew I should've stopped there, but I kept on. "You're being a real hypocrite right now, too. What about your crush on Luke? Even though he cares nothing about you, or anyone else at this camp!"

As soon as it came out, I wish I could take it back. Annabeth's eyes were rimmed with tears now. She came up to me and slapped me. Hard. She stormed off to her cabin, leaving me by the shore, mad, dazed, and rejected. 

I went to my cabin, taking the picnic blanket and two half empty diet Cokes. When I plopped down on my bed, that when the emotions really hit me. I felt bad, but at the same time, I really hated Annabeth at the moment. I sat there and wallowed for a while.

My mind drifted to Rachel, the cute redhead that Annabeth was jealous about. She was pretty cool. She was artsy, creative, quirky, and extremely easy to talk to.

I then did something without thinking. I grabbed an extra pair of clothes, Riptide, and ran to the nearest convenience store, about two miles from Camp. Thankfully, I got there quick by the water. I grabbed a phone and called her. 

"Hello?" I instantly felt like a blanket had been thrown on me. I instantly warmed up. Rachel was definitely the person I needed to talk to right now. 

"Hey"

"Oh my goodness, Percy?"

"Yeah. Hey, could you possibly come pick me up?" I instantly became embarrassed. Id only just now realized what I was asking. It was 7 at night, and I had asked a girl I relatively didn't know to come pick me up from Long Island.

"Yeah, sure. Where are you?"

"Wait, really?"

"Well, of course. You're my friend. Now, where are you?"

"Chevron, Long Island Sound."

"Alright. Be there in 15. Just promise me you'll explain everything when we get back to my place."

"Oh, and Rachel, thanks."

I could almost feel her smile when I said that. 

"Again, no problem. You'll know it's me when you see me." Then she hung up. 

I sat there for a bit, thinking about that phone call. I never would have thought that she would have accepted me so fast and easily. I contemplated it until a black Sudan swerved from around the corner. A man in a black suit came out and looked around until he saw me. 

"Mr. Jackson?" He asked. I nodded, and he gestured towards the back door. I opened it to be greeted by a smiling redhead with pant splattered jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I smiled back and sat down, not feeling as alone as I usually did anymore.

_**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! This story is going to be continued for a few chapters, so don't worry. Also, please don't crucify me if you don't like Rachel, I just thought it'd be an interesting storyline to take. Feel free to tell me what you guys think about it so I can know what to get better at!**_


	2. Author Note Thingie

Just wanted to say to everyone waiting on more chapters, I won't be able to do then for a while. As soon as I can, I'll be blasting them off as fast as possible. I hope you guys forgive me for the wait!


End file.
